1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selling items using a network which contains a site computer, vendor computers, factory computers, dealer computers and user computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, online sales systems using a web site in the Internet are well known. However, in such conventional sales systems, web sites are separated by countries and, when a general user wants to purchase items made and sold both in one country and in another country, the general user must access to the web sites in each country, resulting in an annoyance for the general user.
The items to be sold include physical items composed of material beings and download items composed of data and, even for the same content, there exist a physical item (a musical score printed on papers, for example) and a download item (an electronic musical score composed of data representing a musical score, for example). However, these items are sold at different web sites and the general user must choose a web site according to the form the general user wants to purchase.
Also, a dealer who is not a general user cannot place an order to a web site with ease. Moreover, when the company which sends out the physical item ordered at the web site does not have the item in stock, the general user must wait for a long time until the item arrives.